Puppy Love
by Draconian Calocor
Summary: Fang comes home one day with a surprise for Lightning on their two year anniversary, only thing is, will Lightning like her present? Fang really hopes she does. Fluffy fluff. R&R.


**So hey guys, this is just something I threw together at midnight because I was sad. Yah see I been through a lot lately and well this just added to the pile of sadness. SO I decided to write something happy for once, no angst or drama, just fluffy drabble. Ill explain the inspiration at the end. Enoy.**

* * *

"Fang!"

Lightning Farron scowled as she looked about her home, a home that was apparently missing one of its occupants.

"Fang are you in here?" Lightning called out again as she stalked about poking in and out of rooms in search of the wayward Pulsian.

Despite her searching it appeared as though Fang was gone from the house entirely, nothing to out of the ordinary. Fang would often leave the house in order to go out and enjoy the day after a long day at work. What was odd however was that she had left no note or warning that she would be gone in the event Lightning got back before her. Normally whenever Fang went gallivanting about doing whatever it was that pleased her she would at least tell Lightning beforehand. Yet the house was silent, and empty save for lightning herself. Deciding to check the last place in the house she hadn't looked, lightning strode toward their bedroom. A quick glance in the room showed no trace of the huntress. With a sigh of annoyance Light ran a hand through her hair before sitting down on her bed. After a moment's hesitation she lay down on the bed completely, for she had had a long day at the Guardian Corp. Couple that with the fact that she had come home to find her girlfriend mysteriously vanished without any type of warning, note, or be back soon, it made the pinkette tired.

Lighting let out a comfortable breath as she let herself sink into the soft plane of her bed. It was so tempting to just lay there and ignore the world around her, so very tempting. Yet something nagged at the back of Lightning's mind, something vaguely important yet at the same time forgettable. Lightning frowned slightly as she tried to recall what it was that was so important. She had paid the bills for the month, she didn't have anything to do work related and Fang was nowhere to be found which removed her from the equation, so what was it? Her stomach growled. Now she remembered.

Lightning grumbled internally as she pushed herself up off of her overly comfy bed, and began to make her way to the kitchen. As she trudged into the kitchen she took note of the fact that nothing was knocked over or out of its proper place, a sure mark that no one had been in the militaristic woman's kitchen. For if there was one thing that lightning couldn't stand it was disorder; came with the Guarding training. Pulling open the refrigerator door she confirmed her suspicion that Fang had indeed neglected to go shopping for the fridge lay bare before her. With another annoyed sigh the soldier closed the fridge and headed back to her room. If she was going to die of hunger she might as well do it in her sleep. Plus she would need her strength for when she killed Fang later.

* * *

As for the Pulsian in question, she was else where. Not even remotely remembering that she needed to go shopping for food. Fang was far too worried about the reaction she was going to get from her stoic girlfriend when she returned with her "surprise". That and watching where she was driving. Fang knew that her girlfriend wasn't the biggest fan of surprises mainly because she had thrown her a surprise birthday party a few years ago. It hadn't gone over well. The resulting fiasco had Fang restraining a furious Lighting as the soldier attempted to gut every single person who had entered her house uninvited. It didn't help that Snow began singing, a very off key, happy birthday at the top of his lungs with everyone joining in.

Shaking her head with a soft chuckle, Fang tried to clear herself of that amusing, and slightly scary memory, Fang focused on driving. After all, if she had any intentions of living through Lightning's sure to be negative reaction she would need to be focused. Yet at the same time the brunette couldn't help the mischievous smile that pulled at her lips every time she glanced over into the passenger seat. There was no way that Lightning could be mad at her with this kind of gift.

What was less surprising about the whole mess that Fang was sure she was walking into was the fact that it was she, and not Lighting, who had remembered what today was. For today was the two year anniversary of Fang asking Lighting out. At the time two years ago Fang was terrified that Lighting would say no, despite reassurance to the contrary by literally every single person she knew, including Sarah. The younger Farron had been almost ecstatic when she informed Fang of the older Farron's secret crush on her. This had galvanized Fang into action which led to her becoming a slightly stuttering mess as she asked Lighting if she would, maybe, if she wanted to that is, go out some time, maybe.

A slight rustling to her right turned her attention away from her memories back to her little surprise. The smile one again found its way to Fang's face. There was no way Sunshine could be mad at her for this.

Arriving back at home almost an hour after Lightning had returned from work, Fang prepared herself for the initial lash of question when she gently opened the door and strode into the house, "surprise" in arm. However no voice called out as to where she had been or why she hadn't left any messages. In fact the house was silent. A slight wave of confusion washed over Fang as she looked around the living room and kitchen. She could find no trace of Lightning in the house yet the woman's motorcycle was clearly in the garage. Deciding to check in the bedroom, as it was the only room she had left to look in, Fang was treated the overly adorable sight of the pinkette asleep on their bed, still fully dressed in her uniform and with a look of happy contentment on her face. This was almost to perfect.

* * *

Lightning had very much been enjoying her nap, when she was rather rudely interrupted by the feel of something warm and sticky hitting her face, continuously. Opening her eyes Lighting nearly leaped of the bed in fright, for a small gold and white puppy was happily licking away at her cheek.

"What the He-" Lightning began but was cut off by Fang happily yelling.

"Surprise!"

Lighitng looked between the dog and Fang several time before fixing her gaze squarely on Fang. Fang on grinned at her – hopefully - girlfriend.

"Fang." Lighting said calmly sitting up, puppy still licking her arm and leg.

"Yes sunshine?" Fang asked sheepishly.

"Why is there a dog in our house?"

The Pulsian gave a half smile rubbing the back of her neck with slight embarrassment, "Well it's our two year anniversary so I wanted to do something special and I kinda noticed that you would always smile when we walked past the pet store. Yah know the one with the puppies in the window. And yah know, you always looked so happy looking at the little guys. So today, after work, I went out and I got yah a puppy. His name is Bosco. The shop owner said he was an Akita, and he is pretty cute, so uhh yeah." Fang finished rubbing the back of her head.

Lighting glanced back at the puppy who was laying his head on her leg and wagging its tail happily while fixing her with an almost to adorable for words, stare. Looking back at the nervous Pulsian Lightning let out a tired groan. This elicited a happy little yip from the tiny Bosco, which only served to broaden Fang's nervous smile. Damnit why did they both have to be adorable?

"Fang." Lightning said, no emotion evident in her voice.

'Uhh, yeah sunshine?" Fang asked nervously, fearing the wrath of a potentially furious girlfriend.

"Come here for a minute."

"What is it Light?" Fang asked stepping closer to the pinkette.

Lightning suddenly reached up and seized Fang by her sari. Fang, assuming the worst, shut her eyes and hoped that Lighting wouldn't kill her. However she was surprised when lips met her own and she was pulled down into a rather heated kiss. Fang blinked in surprise as she was released with Lightning letting out a little huff.

"It's a really good thing I love you or you would be dead right now." Lightning grumbled as she lay back down on the bed. Stroking Bosco's head as the little Akita pup wagged its tail happily, snuggling into her side, it cause a small chuckle to escape Lightning.

"So do you like him?" Fang asked hopefully.

A rare smile touched the normally stoic soldiers lips, as she responded, "I absolutely love him, almost as much as I love you, you big idiot. Now are you going to come have a nap with me or are you just going to stand there grinning?" Lightning teased.

Fang smiled as she lay down next to Lighting, wrapping an arm around the pinkette as she buried her face in the locks of pink hair.

"Love yah sunshine, yah know that right?" Fang asked with a small smile.

"Love you too Fang, even if you drive me insane." Lighting mumbled, as her eyes slid shut, Bosco already asleep in her arms.

Fang closed her eyes, content to just lay here with the woman she loved, and her new housemate.

"Hey Fang?"

"Mmm, yeah?" Fang mumbled sleepily.

"You still need to buy groceries."

* * *

**So yeah that's puppy love for yah. But as for the story and more specifically the dog, well I owned an Akita named Bosco until recently. He died a few days ago, I miss him, I really do. He was my best friend, as cheesy as that sounds. I miss him. So this was for my furball Bosco. Have a nice night you guys. **

**Draconian Calocor, peace. **


End file.
